My Idea of a WWF Season
by Jeffery Carter
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I will eventually write more and so on and so forth. Rated PG-13 for violence in all chapters containing matches, blood, and language. Review and I will be prompted to write more.
1. Introduction and the Wrestling Card for ...

My Wrestling Season  
  
By Me  
  
Intro  
  
This is my very first Fan Fiction. I am writing my own season of the WWF for fun and I am kicking it off with a PPV whose name is my own invention, Wrestle Haven.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anything from the WWF, Raw is War, SmackDown, Sunday Night Heat, any of the wrestlers, commentators, TitanTron, names of PPVs, ect. but I do own Shane Hill, Jeff Carter, Psycho, Demon, and Wrestle Haven because these are the works of my superior genius(JOKE).  
  
Anyways, read and enjoy. I will write more eventually, and I will be even more "excited and inspired" to write if I get reviews.  
  
P.S. This might not include commentary and NO house shows what so ever  
  
Chapter 1: Wrestle Haven Card  
  
Main Event  
  
Buried Alive Match  
  
Undertaker  
  
versus  
  
Kane  
  
Main Event  
  
Dog Kennel from Hell Match for the Undisputed Title  
  
Triple H  
  
versus  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
Main Event  
  
I Quit Match  
  
The Rock  
  
versus  
  
Chris Jericho  
  
Match #14  
  
Six Way TLC Match for the Women's Title  
  
Lita Jazz  
  
versus versus  
  
Trish Stratus versus Stacy Kiebler  
  
versus versus  
  
Mighty Molly Jacqueline  
  
  
  
Match #13  
  
No Disqualification Four Corner Match  
  
Edge Kurt Angle  
  
versus versus versus  
  
Booker T. William Regal  
  
Match #12  
  
Tag Team Tournament Final Match: Tag Team Title Match  
  
???? versus ????  
  
Match #11  
  
Tag Team Tournament Semi-Finals  
  
Dudley Boys versus Billy & Chuck  
  
Match #10  
  
Triple Threat Match for the Hardcore Title  
  
Maven  
  
versus  
  
Golddust Al Snow  
  
Match #9  
  
Tag Team Tournament Semi-Finals  
  
Hardy Boys versus A.P.A  
  
Match #8  
  
Four Way Ladder Match for a WWF Contract  
  
Jeff Carter versus Shane Hill  
  
versus versus  
  
Demon versus Psycho  
  
Match #7  
  
Christian  
  
versus  
  
Tazz  
  
Match #6  
  
Single Match for the Intercontinental Title  
  
Rob Van Dam  
  
versus  
  
Chris Benoit  
  
Match #5  
  
Shane McMahon Vince McMahon  
  
& versus &  
  
Ric Flair Big Show  
  
Match #4  
  
Test  
  
versus  
  
Albert Scott Hall  
  
Concerts by our Special Guests: Drowning Pool, Puddle of Mud, and Saliva  
  
Match #3  
  
Special Guest Referee Match with both the Light-Heavyweight and European Titles on the line  
  
Spike Dudley  
  
versus  
  
Tajiri  
  
Special Guest Referee: Taka Michinoku  
  
Match #2  
  
Single Match for Commentator Position  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
versus  
  
Paul Heyman  
  
Match #1  
  
Rikishi X-Pac  
  
& &  
  
Scotty 2 Hotty versus Justin Credible  
  
& &  
  
Grand Master Sexay Hurricane Helms 


	2. The Title Belt Holders and Unknown Wrest...

Chapter 2: The Title Belt Holders  
  
(Title Belt List of Belts and Owners before Wrestle Haven)  
  
Undisputed Title- Triple H  
  
Intercontinental Title- RVD  
  
European Title- Spike Dudley  
  
Hardcore Title- Al Snow  
  
Tag Team Titles- Hardy Boys  
  
Light-Heavyweight Title- Tajiri  
  
Women's Title- Lita  
  
Profiles of Unknown Wrestlers  
  
(The Profiles of Shane Hill, Jeff Carter, Psycho, and Demon)  
  
Real Name: Shane Hill  
  
Ring Name: Shane Hill  
  
Height: 6'1"  
  
Weight: 220 lbs.  
  
Age: 23  
  
Character: Face  
  
Entrance Music: "Superstar" by Saliva  
  
Finishing Move(s):  
  
Tornado Clothesline- Shane grabs the opponent's arm and spins them around in a circle, then sticks out his arm and clotheslines his opponent.  
  
Mr. Froggy- The opponent is lying on his back and Shane climbs the turnbuckle. Shane then poises himself and then flies off the turnbuckle with a Frog Splash, then pins them.  
  
Finishing Hold(s):  
  
The Crippler- Ankle Lock  
  
Barrel Roll- Shane grabs the opponents leg and dragon screws them, but holds on and puts them in a devastating leg lock.  
  
Biography: Shane Hill is fairly new to wrestling. His hair is red-really red. He wears it spiked up. He wears pretty plain shirts and usually plain pants. He is pretty plain, but is very resilient and will put up a good fight.  
  
Real Name: Jeff Carter  
  
Ring Name: Jeff Carter  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 227  
  
Age: 22  
  
Character: Face  
  
Entrance Music: "Bodies" by Drowning Pool  
  
Finishing Move(s):  
  
Deathdriver- Jeff puts his opponent in a powerbomb position, but instead of powerbombing them, he lets their body hang down to where his opponent's head is at groin level facing away from his body, then drives their head down, like in a piledriver. This is usually followed up by an Utter Perfection.  
  
Utter Perfection- The opponent is on their back and Jeff is on the turnbuckle with his back on the downed opponent and facing the crowd. Jeff then backflips off the turnbuckle, in mid-flip twists into a frontflip, flipping once, and then lands on the opponent, chest on chest. This is usually followed up by a pin.  
  
Finishing Hold(s):  
  
Snapping Turtle- A modified STF  
  
Jigsaw Puzzle- A Figure Four Leg Lock  
  
Biography: Jeff has been wrestling since he was 16. He first competed in backyard wrestling where he injured himself while doing his first Utter Perfection. Then he went on and joined the independent wrestling leagues. He has an unmistakable look, with his hair dyed different shades of blue that goes just a little past his shoulders and shirts and pants displaying his love of dragons and other sorts of designs. He is very resilient and at times, even stubborn. He is known for never quitting even when he knows he should. If he makes it, he will go far.  
  
Real Name: Mark Smith  
  
Ring Name: Demon  
  
Height: 6'7"  
  
Weight: 281  
  
Age: 26  
  
Character: Heel  
  
Entrance Music: Demon's music is really dark and dreary.  
  
Finishing Move(s):  
  
Demon Slam- Demon sets his opponent on the top rope of the turnbuckle so they are sitting down, and then grabs them by their throat, picks them up off the turnbuckle, and then turns around and slams them to the mat.  
  
Gravedigger- Tombstone Piledriver  
  
Finishing Hold(s):  
  
Demon Strangle- The opponent is on his back and Demon sits him up, and then, while standing, wraps his legs around his opponents neck, grabs their arms and pulls them, and lies on his back, the hold locked in.  
  
Biography: Mark Smith originally wrestled under his own name, but when he was injured from a devastating move, he came back to the wrestling scene as Demon. Demon rises out of a ring of fire during his entrance. He is hard to not notice, with his short, dark red hair and almost complete black clothing with blood red writing and designs all over them. He is very hard to beat if you are not quite his size, but if you can take him off his feet and lock him in a hold, then you might do alright against him. Demon will go far with his new ways.  
  
Real Name: Joe Daniels  
  
Ring Name: Psycho  
  
Height: 6'4"  
  
Weight: 254  
  
Age: 29  
  
Character: Heel  
  
Entrance Music: Really edgy and exciting heavy metal music.  
  
Finishing Move(s):  
  
The Committer- Psycho whips his opponent to the turnbuckle so the opponent's back is against the turnbuckle. From there, Psycho picks them up in a powerbomb position and then brutally powerbombs them against the turnbuckle.  
  
Finishing Hold(s):  
  
None, though he uses many excruciating sleeper holds, leg locks, and many other demented submission maneuvers.  
  
Biography: Joe Daniels was a really good wrestler in the independent leagues and would have secured a contract with the WWF provided that he hadn't suffered massive head trauma in his last match with the independent leagues. The WWF still would have taken him except that the trauma transformed him into Psycho. The reason why the WWF wouldn't take him was that he was coming up with moves and holds that could wipe out the whole roster in a few months. Psycho comes out and starts doing a demented walk down the ramp. He then slides into the ring an looks at the audience with an insane look. He usually wears white pants and a white top with words and designs in black. He has many colors in his hair because he recently dyed it. His mind makes him dangerous because you will never know what demented new move he will use and since his head trauma, he doesn't really mind pain, in fact he kind of likes it. He was invited back for a match because the WWF had found some competition worthy enough to stand up to this mad man. 


	3. Wrestle Haven Advertisement

Chapter 4: The Promo  
  
An announcer voice comes on and it says, "It's coming. The greatest wrestling event in history is on its way. There will be three Main Events. An old rivalry is reawakened, providing yet another brother versus brother match. Undertaker will go against his brother Kane in a Buried Alive match. To win, one of the competitors must walk over to the dirt mound, throw their opponent in the hole, and then bury him alive. Fueled by anger, driven by hate, Triple H goes against a crazed Stone Cold who will defend the Undisputed Title in a Dog Kennel from Hell match. An unforgiving Hell in the Cell surrounds a cage that surrounds the ring. Full-grown Dobermans that have been starved for two weeks are the only thing that separates the cage from the Hell in a Cell. The object is to escape from the cage and then escape from the Hell in a Cell. It's ego versus ego when The Rock and Chris Jericho go head to head in an I Quit match. The object is to beat your opponent to a pulp until you can put a microphone up to his mouth and make him say, `I Quit'. After he was pushed one step too far, Edge snapped and attacked Kurt Angle, Booker T. and William Regal, injuring them all. Now they want revenge and they will get it in a No Disqualification Four Corner Elimination Match. It will start out with two people in the ring and the other two people will be at opposite corners of the ring. Anybody in the ring can tag anybody at either of the two corners. After a person is pinned or submits to a submission hold, they are eliminated. The element about this match that is dangerous is the fact that it has the No Disqualification rule attached to it. The prize to the winner is that they survived. The Tag Team titles will be decided in a tournament style way. First, it will be the Hardy Boys, the defending Tag Champions, versus the Acolyte Protection Agency. Then, the winner of that match will go against the winner of the match between the Dudley Boys and Billy and Chuck. The worse part for the Hardy Boys would be that if they lose their first match, they lose their title belts no matter what happens. The worse part for the team that wins the second tag team match is that as soon as the bell rings signaling the end of the match, the winners of the first match will come down and the match for the Tag Team titles will begin. Other matches include a Six Way TLC match for the Women's Title, a Four Way Ladder Match for a WWF contract, a Triple Threat Match for the Hardcore Title, and much more. So join us on PPV May 25, 2003 8 P.M. Eastern/5 P.M. Pacific as we kick off another great season of the WWF." Commercials end and WWF Sunday Night Heat draws to a close, just seconds before the biggest wrestling PPV of all time. 


	4. Wrestle Haven Matches 1-5

Chapter 4: Wrestle Haven Matches 1-5  
  
Pyrotechnics went off on the stage and up the ramp as Wrestle Haven officially started and went on the air. As soon as the pyrotechnics stopped, Vince McMahon's music sounded through the arena and on the Titantron his entrance video plays. The confident co-owner walked down to the ring with a microphone and a smug look on his face. Vince climbed into the ring and brought the microphone up to his mouth. All the 78,873 fans in the arena were unusually quiet as Mr. McMahon prepared to talk. Vince said that he would like to welcome everybody to the wrestling spectacle that even overshadowed Wrestlemania. Furthermore, he said that tonight with the help of Big Show, he would teach his ungrateful son and his selfish, egotistical business partner a lesson they would never forget. Vince closed his speech by stating that Shane and Ric would have no chance in hell! Vince dropped the microphone in the ring as his music started again,  
  
exited the ring, and then headed backstage.  
  
The entire audience remained silence in anticipation of the beginning of Wrestle Haven. Too Cool's entrance movie and music cut through the silence as Scotty 2 Hotty, Grand Master Sexay, and Rikishi walked out onto stage then headed down to the ring. Once inside the ring, the reunited group started dancing up a storm, only to be interrupted by the nWo's music and entrance video. X-Pac and Justin Credible walked out onto the stage and waited. A few seconds later, the Hurricane's music started and his video appeared on the Titantron. The Hurricane walked out on stage and stood between X-Pac and Justin Credible. They took a second or two to converse, then all of a sudden they all ran down to the ring. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang, starting the first match of Wrestle Haven. The six men fought for a while until the referee separated them. Scotty 2 Hotty started out in the ring against X-Pac. The two men scored blows on each other for about thirty seconds, and then Scotty surprised X- Pac with a kick to the stomach, making X-Pac bend over, grabbing his stomach in pain. Scotty climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and came down with an elbow that was supposed to hit X-Pac in the back of the head, but X- Pac surprised Scotty at the last second and threw a punch at Scotty's mid section, which caused Scotty to flip in the air. X-Pac pinned Scotty. The referee counted. 1-2-! As the referee's hand was coming down for the three, Scotty got one of his shoulders up. X-Pac was furious. He had been sure that he would have been able to win after that blow. He took out his frustrations by stomping on the downed Scotty. X-Pac picked Scotty up then kicked him in his mid section. This caused Scotty to bend over in pain and X-Pac was about to X Factor Scotty, but just as he was about execute the move, Rikishi ran at X-Pac and side kicked him in the throat, sending him crashing to the mat. The referee instant walked over and made Rikishi get out of the ring. Scotty dragged X-Pac over near the ropes by his corner and picked him up. He hit him with a forearm, then ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, and did his facebuster on X-Pac. The fans knew what was coming next. Scotty went wild and started doing The Worm while the fans screamed, "W-O-R-M! Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh! Ooh, Ooh, Ooh." Scotty came down with a chop across the throat, completing The Worm. Scotty pinned X-Pac and when the referee went down to count, the four men who were not in the match got involved. Rikishi struck down Justin Credible and Hurricane Helms and Grand Master Sexy both went flying out of the ring after Grand Master Sexay connected with a strong clothesline. The referee dropped down and counted. 1-2-3! The referee signaled for the bell and Too Cool's music started up again. Rikishi was leaving the ring, but Grand Master Sexay and Scotty insisted he stay and dance. They all went to the middle of the ring, the music started again at the beginning, and started dancing. Suddenly in the middle of the dance, Grand Master Sexay pushed Rikishi into Scotty 2 Hotty, which knocked Scotty out of the ring and unconscious, and then Grand Master Sexay slipped on brass knuckles and straddled Rikishi and started punching him with the hand that the brass knuckles were on. After no time at all, Rikishi had been busted open and blood was flowing freely. Music that had never been heard by the fans before started and Grand Master Sexay exited the ring and went back stage.  
  
Once backstage, Michael Cole confronted Grand Master Sexay and asked him about his actions. Grand Master Sexay said that Rikishi and Scotty had been holding him back and when Scotty would not even make an attempt to tag in anybody, he got mad. Michael Cole then asked Grand Master Sexay if this meant he was jealous, and Grand Master Sexay punched Cole in the head with the hand with the brass knuckles, causing Cole to fall down. Grand Master Sexay then walked off.  
  
The Titantron remains black but then shows the words Last Monday in white. The word then faded and a clip of what happened Monday night on Raw appeared. Jerry "The King" Lawler and J.R. were commentating on the main event when Paul Heyman came out of the crowd and attacked King. He took a microphone, got in King's face, and told King that he was better at commentating than King was and that King had stolen his job. The clip faded and the words Last Thursday appeared in white. Then a clip showed King in Heyman's face saying at Wrestle Haven, they would have a match and the winner would be the commentator at the events that King commentates at. Paul Heyman accepted and turned around, walking away, but King attacked him from behind and got a few good kicks in before referees separated them.  
  
The King's music started and his video appeared and he made his way to the ring. He then got inside and waited. Seconds later, Paul Heyman came out to music nobody had heard and no video. He got in the ring and the referee signaled for the bell. The two men stared each other down and then they locked up. King scored a knee to the gut and then used a suplex to take Heyman down. Heyman got up sluggishly and was knocked right back down. King went for a pin. The referee counted. 1-2-! The referee's hand had almost come down completely when Heyman kicked out. King pulled Heyman up, but Heyman used a low blow, which made King fall down and writhe in pain. Paul Heyman then did the unexpected. He locked King in a Boston crab. Heyman released one of King's legs, leaving him in a half-crab and then Heyman used his free arm to get under King's neck then pulled back. This submission hold had never been seen before. Heyman was so content with his hold that he did not notice that King had grabbed the ropes and the referee started counting. When the referee got to five, Heyman still had not heard anything. The ref told him to release the hold and since he had not heard anything, Heyman refused. The referee had no choice except to disqualify Heyman and called for the bell. The King's music started, but he was still in the submission hold. Paul Heyman was irate and broke the hold and then talked to the ref. The ref told him what had happened and Paul Heyman had a look on his face of pure dismay then realization. Paul Heyman exited dismayed. King was still in the ring clutching his neck. Medics came down to attend to King. He was taken away on a stretcher and then he was taken to the hospital.  
  
The match for the Light-Heavyweight and European Titles was scheduled to be next, but the Titantron showed what had happened minutes before Sunday Night Heat kicked off. It showed Spike Dudley and Tajiri talking to each other, but then out of no where, a person dressed all in black with a black mask attacked both men viciously with a steel chair. After he had knocked both men to the floor and made sure they would not be able to compete for a while, he took the European and Light-Heavyweight Titles and raised them above his head. The assailant dropped the title belts on their respectful owners. He then proceeded to slowly take off his mask and it was Funaki! He brought a microphone to his mouth and though he was definitely saying something clearly different, the fans hear him say, "AH HA HA HA. I, Funaki will one day own these title belts. But neither of these fools will have the other person's belt tonight. Indeed." Funaki then threw down the microphone and then walked away leaving the two men in the ring. A minute later, medics came to attend to Tajiri and Spike Dudley and they were taken to the hospital that was nearby.  
  
The fans got quiet waiting for what was going to come next. Minutes later, Drowning Pool came out and there was a deafening cheer throughout the arena. Drowning Pool performed their hit song "Bodies" and then thanked the crowd and left. Puddle of Mud was next to perform and they played their song "Blurry" and just like Drowning Pool, they thanked the fans. The last band to perform was Saliva and they decided to play two songs. First, they played "Click Click Boom" and then they played "Superstar". Saliva thanked the fans for their support then exited the stage.  
  
The next match on the card was a triple threat battle. Test came out to his music and video and entered the ring. The fans knew that Test's immunity was up, but just to see what he would pull, Test was left out about the information regarding his immunity. Albert came out next and he got in the ring. Test and Albert stared each other down and had a few choice words to say about each other. Scott Hall came out but it was not to nWo music. Scott Hall had a microphone in his hands and brought it up to his mouth and he talked about how the nWo had been a total disappointment and as of this night, he was flying solo. Kevin Nash and X- Pac suddenly appeared out of no where and started attacking Scott Hall with chairs. The referees backstage could not get out there in time to help Scott Hall, so after Kevin Nash and X-Pac left, medics came out and rushed him to the hospital. This left a match between Albert and Test. The ref signaled for the bell and the match was on. The two started out by shoving and pushing and then they started to have words with each other. There was more pushing but suddenly they hugged and shook hands. Test asked for a microphone and when he received it he went on to say that Albert and he had settled their differences and were once again tag team. Albert took the microphone and told the fans not to worry because he had left Scotty as a tag team partner. The two left the ring together as the old T & A music started again.  
  
Michael Cole was backstage interviewing Ric Flair and Shane McMahon. Cole asked them what they thought would happen during the match. The team was confident that they would wipe the floor with Vince and Big Show.  
  
Ric Flair and Shane McMahon came out to Shane's music and they went to the ring. Mr. McMahon and Big Show came out separately and they entered the ring together. The ref signaled for the bell. Ric Flair and Vince McMahon started out in the ring. They traded blows and Vince got in a suplex. He then straddled Flair and threw punches at Flair's head until the ref forced Vince off of Flair. Vince walked over to Big Show and was about to tag him when Flair turned him around and Irish whipped him into the corner that had Shane in it. Ric Flair started his chops and in between each one did his "Whooooooo". The ref counted Flair's chops and after Flair had ten chops, the ref told him to stop. Vince collapsed and Flair tagged in Shane. Shane went to work on his father immediately. Shane did all sorts of stuff to his father and eventually they both ended up outside the ring. Shane beat Vince up some more and then he took everything off the Spanish announce table. Shane rolled Vince onto the announce table and climbed to the top rope. Shane failed to see Big Show sneak out of sight. Shane jumped with an elbow that was going to be meant to put his father through the table, but Big Show came out of no where and grabbed Shane McMahon by the throat in mid-air and chokeslammed him to the ground. Shane McMahon looked up dazed as Big Show went back to his corner. Vince rolled off the table, staggered to the ring, and slid into the ring. After taking time to get up and regain his composure, Vince tagged in Big Show. Vince went to the spot on the apron where Big Show had been standing seconds before. Big Show went over the top rope and picked up Shane and raised him over his head. Big Show then threw Shane over the top rope and into the ring. Big Show slid into the ring a covered Shane. The ref counted. 1-2-3. Ric Flair was about to attack Big Show to break the pin, but Vince met him in between and made sure Flair did not break up the pin. The ref signaled for the bell. Vince McMahon's music played and Vince walked with Big Show up the ramp. Vince got a microphone and said that he had won the match without any help and he had taught Shane and Flair a lesson they would never forget, just like he said he would. Big Show looked at him very angry and grabbed Vince by the throat. Big Show lifted Vince in the air and walked over to the left of the stage. Big Show saw what he was looking for. Big Show threw Vince down off the stage and through a table on the floor below the stage. Big Show's music played and he walked backstage angrily. Kevin Kelly confronted Big Show and asked him why he had chokeslammed Vince McMahon off the stage. Big Show told Kelly that Vince had made the mistake of saying that he had won the match by himself. Big Show went on to say that Shane McMahon would have drove an Vince through the table with one of his vicious elbow drops if Big Show had not saved him. Big Show walked off to his locker room. So far Wrestle Haven has been awesome even though one of the matches had to be canceled because of events that happened seconds before Sunday Night Heat. 


End file.
